Dragon Ball Supper
The animated continuation of the award winning Dragonball Z Goku Vegeta Trunks Frieza Goten Chi-Chi Sean Schemmel and Beerus the Destroyer Zamasu Gokukun Black episode 1: God of Destruction Beerus Saga *audience member raises hand: hi i have a question for chef Janemba hello im a first time listener third time caller nd I just wanetd to say hello and hi my cunny tastes like honey Janemba: Ah fuck me. Fuck off will ya. Jean Peen getter outta here alright I dont have a place fer cunts in my kitchen! Shut her down!! jean peen: sir i uh chef, what were those things in Gremlins called? Chef Janemba: did u seriously just fuckin ask me that jean peen: ahhh shit! ] janemba takes out meat and the crowd goes ooh ahh, clap clap clap Janemba: u wanna real good rubba on yer meat yeah mate? crowd :yeah mmate givin a good rub to the meat is critical in producing a slab of old sweaty meat. Jaenmb rubbed it goodk niꬶꬶa poppin on my lawn niꬶꬶa take me down allightn, longg and as he sings the crowd bgos insane big bucket of meat rollin around in the bowl it rolling around it where he adds a little salt not tooc but enough about that wheres the bacon grease Gom and Ned come shifling out of the back room with a big vat of bacon grease. "who wants some slop for the pigs" Janemba's teethr demon "crowd screamse togeht and he thros it on em episode 2: Golden Frieza Saga Janemba: oy u space french pig leave it leave it!!!!!!! Salza: Traduisez cette phrase! aw fuck me janemba: hey, hey, monsieur fuck me fuck u episode 3 of Janemba Cooks™: Universe 6 Saga we move alotta potatoes "Fuckin hell" Janemba was whirlin like Ramsay does around the kitchen all pissed off like that one time I was cooking tomato soup on my grandmas kitchen and i forgot and it boiled over and she was like swearing in tongues ive never seen anything like it before "my grandma used to like it when i played knight of the wind on piano for her and her guests," Janemba screamed, his voice shakin, "now piss off ya bloody fuckin useless piles of garbage!!!!" and he kicked a bin over lookit all those raw otherworld scallops smdh fool every contestant except for april had left a burnt pan of cheese or assorted saiyajin "oh for fucks sake cookin in a burnt pan fuck me" "hey fuck me fk u baby" "the fuck" he looked up and did the gordon look of botox "oh she burnt ur pan," cried N. Man chad from the booth. He looked up at lon and gulped real mightily. "y-y-y-ya know lon, i-i-i think janemba's going to impregnate her and I'm not even catholic!!" "haha hes going to give her her just desserts," laughed to moderate amusement mr. lon. "and you know what lon, if janemba isn't careful, he could catch an std in the freezer!" "that would be a sick beat," antonio muttered from behind his shoulder. "hey antonio remember when you tried the hero call with ace deuce off and he had like trip tens or some shit" "ahahahah norman you've been divorced three times and you told me in the meat closet that you have eternal ovaries" norman sputtered. This was outrageous, and most of all unprofessional. "That's right," he snarled back, "and i made em sign a prenup everytime." Norman Chad leaned forward, winked at the camera, adjusted his tie, and looked up at antonio "you hurt me norman you hurt me norman chad," replied antonio with a lil bit of life but he still mostly sounded like the robot. "was it a crit?" "hahaha." lon looked into the camera. "and were back everyone." chef janemba came gliding out back into the kitchen to much applause and screamin "oh fuck me fuckin soufflé fuckin soufflé fuckin really what a first-class cunt, what a right cunt." "and at least she's not her mother's cunt," norman said warmly. the crowd applauded and the curtains went down and but even so janemba lit n. man tf up yo yo bitches get stitches aint no one gonna tryn stop dat but antonio musta thought it was damn filthy fool episode 4: Janemba really impregnated Lord Beerus, Whose Cunny Was Destroy?! Next time on Dragon Ball Super: how to cook up some god ki real good were sgt p*ppers lonely h**rts club band we hoped u enjoyed the show Let me show you a new character whose name is McBristle McOldfuck. nvm this chapters filler Episode 5: Words of My Perfect Space Teacher: The Lesser of Two Vehicles Zamasu sipped his tea thoughtfully. "Ah, I am born from a tree." Goku Black concurred. "You were designed to make women and homosexuals become sexually attracted to you." "None of those fuckers watch this show black" "rip" "Gowasu is old. If I kill him, some Hindu god wannabe'll disappear." "Buddhism is a legitimate religion." "goku black dont make me" "what if I told you i hate every mortal who ever lived." "don't you see how hard i am right now?" There was several moments of redacted shit that went on. You know what I mean. "There's too much suffering in the universe. Mortals are to blame," Zamasu explained "I want to kill them." "That' evil." "No." "Ok." "This existence is suffering. We must work to end our suffering. It takes a man to find a woman; it takes a woman to find what a man used to be." Zamasu was none-too-pleased. "I'll make the ningen suffer alright." "You won't do shit you fruit-grown faggot." "That's a slur." "Your mohawk is a slur." "Fair point. As I grew on a tree and became an almost-supreme-kai upon my ripening, I am just exquisite. Look at this," Zamasu groaned, patting down his chest in a very slow an unnatural way. "I am perfect. I am a god." "Do you know a guy who once said he was perfect but was only perfect before he absorbed a bunch of artificial plot devices?" "I've always wanted to mate with my clone, but you have become intolerable, pinkboi," Zamasu roared, clapping his hands and cumming so hard he fell over. Goku Black proceeded to slap Zamasu, but that bitch was immortal and there aint no more super dragon balls because if goku black were invincible, he would be, well, invincible. "When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around. Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd. But someone picked you from the bunch. One glance was all it took. Now it's much too late for me to take a second look." "Filthy homosexual." Goku Black went pink as he could. He really tried to be pink as fuck. Nevertheless, the super dragon balls were destroyed, the dragon balls were destroyed, the namekian dragon balls were dead, and zamasu was still immortal. It's a tedious battle, no doubt. This world is suffering. I suffered bad thinking this piece of shit chapter up. Obey your master. Your master is your master. For that reason, you should obey him. He is sublime. And what I mean by this is, you should never ever say anything bad about your master. He's a good person, a great person, a beautiful, sublime Buddhist master. If you dare walk in front of him, you'll never reach enlightenment. If you dare step to his right, well fuck you. And don't even think about touching his sittin pillow. Fuck outta here with that bullshit. Obey that motherfucker. He's Buddha. He's perfect. I'm still in my bathroom, hiding in the shadows (like amanda). Regardless, if you even dare to think that you master did 1 even trivially wrong thing, you're fucked. Good luck getting nirvana thinking like that, fam. Zamasu purred. He was green, and he didn't have a dick. Goku Black did, but that fucker was mortal. Get out of here with that shit. "Goku Black. You are my clone. Procreation is not an option." miss me with that gay shit Episode 6: Limit Break XXX: no survivors '''I. Narcissism and Strength' For lorn quarters, quiveringly unheard In the slipping silver midnight I came, Knavish naïveté pilfered and blurred, Quick to normalize the ungoverned blame Yet unheard by more assiduous men Whose whorish delights gave rise to my dread, A birr base and unabashed only when To me, to me! as all came to a head. Were I rigid and robust, such a dream Could not tempt me, and so like cold water Holding me stiff in its salacious scheme In furious bifurcation, sought her. Where now is he who craves a trueborn heir? Where now is he who shaves off all his hair? jug jug jug tereu polite masters bid adieu twits him and me, we did concede yet for modernity, the eternal muse drip drip drip drip drip drip drip "Jai guru deva," said Anat the Man from the secret tip of the secret organ they lived and laughed and loved and were empty jars pickled piggies forgotten in the rafters everything is empty; there is neither subject nor object puffed up and bejeweled words of my perfect teacher, perfection incarnate, bless'm the father, the son, the holy ego are you dreaming? II. Jiren's Fire He who survives personal tragedy Far beyond what others have had to bear - This is the first step to Enlightenment: The grieving mind will become unfettered. Strength is justice; and strength is absolute; Trust is worthless; victory matters most; Winning brings companions; winning brings hope; Winning smothers suffering; verily, Winning is justice; emotions are base. He who desires strength desires nothing. How could anyone, but he who suffered most, In solitude, reach this deepest state of mind? Nothing lasts, save desire set ablaze, Thinking one must be so careful these days. Far beyond the ill-begotten village Alien mongrels and mutts interbreed Polluting genes, one after another, Getting sand in their urethras, so pained, There was a boy whose tragedy was unique. For you see, one day, his parents were killed, An Evil-doer having done evil, And he abandoned for an hour. Yet to bear what no one has borne before, Wallowing in angst, screaming, grey for days, His suffering unmatched and unheard of, Now the perfect candidate - the only! His pain unique, his suffering stunning, Was not surpassing Gods his low cunning? III. Purification of the Lotus-Born Nubilous City the aquamarine cobble, the unvarnished windows, murky faces peering on, muddy slithering teeth raking back their tongues, when masterless Jiren the Grey, livid, came crawling through the vacant street. Eyes wide, watching, unseeing plastered pale at the violet hour I sat at lunch with my retinue, my acolytes, shrewd, virulent worms, violent as King Rat, my territory the alleyway heaps, pale blue and seafoam, sparkling in the window light. No records of my birth, no records of my deeds, unnecessary trifles. I feeling your feeble false shake jerked you awake. Blood and fire go together like melatonin and gin. And oh oh oh oh oh - that Padmasambhava, he's so elegant so intelligent "Why did she die? Why did my baby die?" "In her previous life, she was evil." "But I know she wasn't." "Karma must not be questioned. A baby dies only due to the evil in its heart from a previous life." And the thought of it, lying lidless in the grime-worn streets, it's never evil unless I say so. I say, "Nothing exists. Words are empty; the body is empty; your rancor too." If everything is empty, nothing is." Bald-eyed boy, striking blind crimson fists snapping toes splintering knees the heat washing over and over my eyes in a purification in fire. On Mamsays Street. Right. Pain is emptiness unfeeling burning liquid behind my corneas empty as nothing. guuah Revenge is nothing; I am nothing. burning burning ash IV. The Careful Art of Vapidity Chef Janemba, born without personality, a fortnight fired, Forgot the alternate universes, and the non-canonicty, And his vapidity and irrelevancy. Jiren came to Zangdok Palri seeking an end to things. As fists rose and fell, They drew portals of light and flame-swords against one another, Entering the whirlpool fires. Demon or Savior, Oh those who turn the wheel, believing samsara, Consider Chef Janemba, who was once as shiny and badass as your wet dreams. I looked to the trees, Their bark jet-blackened, The ground shattered, Fists clattered, And the colors of the sky And the leaves and the moon Were lost to Janemba, Soundlessly, in the roaring wind. V. Top Justice I sat upon the water's edge Putrescing, the amaranthine waste behind me - Shall I at least set my life in order? Bundling up in the parasitic transmutations Of ruminations on the Ancient Matrix and The individual life sequence and The historical becoming 'Twould turn you against life, so 'twould. Yeen was silent, the forests held At bay, careful playful pawstrokes Ever on my ear, and the fizzing of Dragonflies in the shade of sallow leaves. Biochemistry Neuropathology Hypothalamus Androgen Antigen it's all in your head After the red-faced shame, the sweat After the refractory mirror shines black After the lights go out again The heaving and the disassociating Ecstasy and disgust and renewal Of hail battering a lemon orchard Look up at the ceiling, dear, your ego is dead We are dead, are dying, we who we are anymore I cannot wait any longer. And if I had to sit and wait, wait here sitting on the languid tundra, where mountains of ash form a broken fist, where Emptiness is motion and the whirlpools spread like genuflecting octopuses, if only there were eyes watching, cataloguing, bestowing merit while I wait, brushing my mustache and waiting, waiting and waxing and polishing with melted wax in the sunlight: the waves go out; come in again. And if you come to where I am waiting, waxing and waiting, giving a little shape, will I become as unreal as you? Where has Emptiness fled to, the coward? Justice cries through the rocks sloshing bubbling waiting a nidorous gale hammering down rock and will and bone past eons. Invisible ki Inhumane power Noble warrior virtue Unseeing eyes Don't forget leg day. But who is that who walks in front of you, leader of men? Who is that who follows his own shadow? I have counted you. If I were to tell you we used to be three and not two would you choke it out of me? The Lotus-Born is just some space clown. Count us. A silky heart, a nice genetic background, and a cinereal hippocampus, and what more what. Even the stone dripping oil does not let the wilderness in. Jiren landed, and Toppo was, for lack of a better explanation, out of wax, the injustice. Bring beer Not wine Beer for my brother Beer for my father Vermouth for me And water Water and wine Sweet, or dry You know best, love. But please please I'm gone no more lemon. Look at this bodhicitta I found: Om Vajrapani Hum. The more I say The more I do The more it all comes back to you. In the amaranthine desert Without water - or with it, who cares - The gale of justice roared again His mustache twitching You know what they say: The bigger your hands, The more likely you'll get arthritis. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters in The Big Book of Very Important Things